This invention relates to a razor blade assembly, in the form of a complete razor or a shaving unit for a razor. By `shaving unit` is meant a blade assembly which can be mounted on or formed integrally with a handle or a razor frame to provide a complete razor. In particular the invention relates to a disposable razor, that is to say one that is intended to be disposed of by the user when he considers that the razor is no longer giving an adequate shave. More particularly, the invention relates to the provision, in such a blade assembly, of means movable to expose the cutting edge of the blade for shaving or to withdraw it so that it cannot harm anyone handling the blade assembly.
It is known from GB-A-No. 2,066,131 to provide a razor blade assembly comprising a guardbar, a top cap and a blade in which the top cap is slidable between a position in which the blade edge is exposed, and a position in which the blade edge is covered by the top cap. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,015 to mount the blade for sliding movement in the plane of the blade unit and out of a shaving position. In each of these known devices, the relative position of the blade and top cap is changed by each movement into and out of the shaving position, and accurate blade exposure is therefore difficult to achieve.